New Year Emails
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Karena Sena tertidur saat sedang menonton pesta kembang api, Yamato terpaksa nggak juga sih... menggendongnya kembali ke Deimon. Dan di sana, sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi! Non-Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**May-chan**: Aih… karena masih gak konsen nulis tiga fic laennya, saya buat oneshot aja dah… a litte YamatoSena tapi bukan sebagai pair. Yah, friendship gitu kali.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **G mungkin punya!! Hiks... hiks...

**Warning: **Agak OOC nih, g tau kenapa. (perasaan semua fic saya OOC deh... -_-)

* * *

**New Year ****Emails**

Sena kaget melihat emailnya. Inbox-nya penuh dengan ucapan selamat tahun baru. Dia tersenyum gembira. Tahun lalu, dia hanya akan mendapat ucapan dari Mamori dan orang tuanya juga Riku. Hanya empat orang itu saja. Tapi sekarang, lebih dari sepuluh orang mengucapkannya.

Sena membuka satu persatu email itu.

-Dari Mamori-neechan: _"Sena, selamat tahun baru, ya! Semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang baik juga buatmu dan semoga temanmu tambah banyak! Dari Mamori-neechan."_

-Dari Riku: _"Hey, Sena. Selamat tahun baru. Sebenarnya aku mau ke rumahmu, tapi tim mengadakan pesta jadi aku tidak bisa. Maaf ya._

_PS: Nanti kau kuajak jalan deh! =)"_

-Dari Monta: _"Sena! Selamat tahun baru! Semoga larimu tambah cepat MAX!"_

-Dari Suzuna: _"Yaa~! Sena! Selamat tahun baru! Tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun kita sama-sama! Tetap semangat ya!"_

Dan lain-lain. Ada dari Oujo White Knights _(jelas bukan Shin yang ngirim!)_, Bando Spiders, Kyushu Poseidon, bahkan dari Shinryuuji Naga! Kebanyakan isinya sih, menantikan pertandingan lagi. Tapi, ada satu email yang tidak diduganya.

-Dari Hiruma Youichi: _"Oi chibi! Sudah tahun baru nih! Sebentar lagi aku naik kelas tiga, tidak bisa ikut klub lagi! Kekeke… tapi aku akan tetap melatih kalian dengan keras! Ya-Ha!"_

"Hiruma-san… ada-ada saja…" kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

TOUCHDOWN~ _(ringtone-nya Sena gini kan?)_

"Ah, ada lagi…" Sena membuka emailnya.

-Dari Yamato Takeru: _"Hey, Sena-kun. Aku mewakili Teikoku Alexanders ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untukmu! Berhubung aku tidak punya nomor si setan licik Hiruma itu, aku mengucapkannya padamu saja sebagai wakil dari Devil Bats. Kami semua menantikan pertandingan dengan Devil Bats lagi!"_

"Ahahaha... pikiran mereka memang penuh dengan Amefuto..."

TOUCHDOWN~

"Eh? Ada lagi?"

Dari Mamori-neechan: _"Sena, Hiruma tiba-tiba meminta kalian semua untuk berkumpul di sekolah sore ini. Entah dia ada rencana apa... huh. Datang ya, Sena!"_

Sena tersenyum lalu mengirimkan email balasan untuk semuanya. Isinya begini untuk teman satu timnya,

-Dari Sena: _"Terima kasih sudah mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padaku. Aku senang sekali. Aku juga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada kalian. Selamat tahun baru! Mohon bantuannya tahun ini juga ya!"_

Untuk tim lain,

-Dari Sena: _"Selamat tahun baru juga! Tahun ini aku juga berharap kita bisa bertanding lagi. Kami dari Devil Bats tidak akan kalah dengan kalian! Kami tunggu tantangan dari kalian semua!"_

Tiba-tiba, TOUCHDOWN~

"Lagi?!" Sena membuka email itu dengan menghela napas panjang.

-Dari Yamato Takeru: _"Hey, jangan kesal dong. Aku tahu inbox-mu penuh, tapi aku bosan. Seluruh tim sedang keluar untuk berpesta!"_

"Heh?" Sena lalu mengirim balasannya sambil mengerutkan kening kebingungan.

Sena: _"Kenapa kau tahu aku kesal, Yamato-san? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut pestanya?"_

Yamato: "_Tebakanku baru salah saat bertanding dengan kalian. Aku malas... pesta dansa sih... kalau kau ada di sini baru aku akan ikut."_

Sena: "_Memangnya kenapa kalau ada aku? o.O"_

Yamato: "_Kau kan seperti cewek. Kalau kau disini, aku akan mengajakmu ke pestanya."_

Sena hampir tersedak udara membacanya. Wajahnya memerah begitu drastisnya.

Sena: _"Apa?! Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu?! 0"_

Yamato: _"Memang kenyataan kan? O.o"_

Sena: _"Tapi aku ini cowok! 0"_

Yamato: _"Siapa bilang kau ini cewek? Aku kan bilang kau mirip cewek."_

Sena: _"Sama saja!"_

Yamato: _"Beda."_

Sena: _"Sama!"_

Yamato: _"Beda lho, Sena-kun."_

Sena: _"Yah, terserahlah... Lalu, kau mau melakukan apa?"_

Yamato: _"Maksudmu?"_

Sena: _"Katanya kau bosan. Terus kau mau melakukan apa?"_

Yamato: _"Hanya berkirim email denganmu menghilangkan rasa bosan kok."_

Sena kembali memerah. Yamato memang selalu to the point kalau bicara. Dia turun dan mengambil minum sambil membalas email.

Sena: _"Yah..."_

Yamato: _"Sena-kun, kau punya pacar?"_

"Uhogh!" Sena tersedak minumannya.

Sena: _"Kenapa tanya begitu? Yamato-san punya?"_

Yamato: _"Tidak, cuma ingin bertanya. Aku tidak punya. Tidak ada yang cocok."_

Sena: _"Ooh... aku juga. Tapi ada yang kusukai. _O///O_"_

Yamato: "o.O _Boleh tahu?"_

Sena: _"Tidak boleh."_

Yamato: _"Pelit... _=(_ Kutebak boleh? Tapi kau tidak boleh bohong!"_

Sena: _"Umm... Iya deh..."_

Yamato: _"Cheerleader itu kan? Suzuna-chan, ya kalau tidak salah..."_

Sena: _"...Iya... O///O"_

Yamato: _"Hahaha! Aku benar lagi!"_

Sena: _"Ah, aku perlu mandi. Berhenti sebentar ya?"_

Yamato: _"Mau kemana?"_

Sena: _"Ada panggilan dari Hiruma-san. Katanya disuruh kumpul di sekolah."_

Yamato: _"Aah... enaknya. Aku ingin ke sana."_

Sena: _"Memangnya sempat? O.o"_

Yamato: _"Sempat kok_ =D_."_

Sena: "_Kalau begitu ke sini saja. Nanti kuantar keliling."_

Yamato: _"OK!_ =D_"_

Setelah mendapat pesan itu, Sena bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Yamato sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo karena sebenarnya dia memang berniat pergi ke Tokyo.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

TOUCHDOWN~

"Hmm?" Sena yang sudah selesai mandi mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi.

Yamato: _"Aku sudah di stasiun Tokyo! :D"_

"Heh? Cepat sekali?!"

Sena: _"Eh? Kok cepat sekali?"_

Yamato: _"Waktu aku mengirim email, aku sudah naik kereta._ =)_"_

Sena: _"Jadi kau memang niat ke sini, ya?_ -_-_"_

Yamato: _"Iya. Karena waktu itu aku belum sempat menjelajahi Tokyo."_

Sena: _"Ya sudah. Aku jemput di stasiun atau kau pergi ke Deimon sendiri?"_

Yamato: _"Jemput aku!"_

Sena: _"Yah, sudahlah. Sekalian bersama-sama saja ke Deimonnya."_

Sena lalu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan menuju stasiun Tokyo _(saya g tau namanya...)_

Sementara itu, Yamato sedang menunggu di stasiun merasa bosan lagi. Dia mengambil handphone-nya dan kembali mengetik email. Kali ini untuk Taka.

Yamato: _"Aku sedang di Tokyo."_

Taka: _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

Yamato: "_Mengunjungi rival. =_D_"_

Taka: _"Bodoh..."_

Yamato: _"Biar._ XP_"_

Taka: _"Lalu?"_

Yamato: _"Aku bosan menunggu..."_

Taka: _"Kirim email ke dia saja. Aku sedang sibuk."_

Yamato: _"Membaca lagi?"_

Taka: _"Bukan, Heracles memaksaku berdansa dengan Karin."_

Yamato: _"_o.O! Selamat_! Jangan lupa traktirannya!"_

Taka: _"Sialan kau..."_

Setelah itu, Yamato kembali menutup handphone-nya.

"Yamato-san?" terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Yamato berbalik dan melihat Sena yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Oh! Sena-kun! Kau lari ke sini?" katanya riang. Sena menarik napas lalu mengangguk. Dia memberi gestur untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah di kereta tadi?" tanya Sena memecah keheningan. Yamato tersenyum.

"Hehe... aku ingin iseng sedikit."

"Ooh... ta-tapi Yamato-san, aku harus ke sekolah dulu, baru aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan di Tokyo. Tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula, ini salahku yang datang tanpa bilang dulu."

"Be-begitu..."

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Kalau orang lain yang melihat, mereka pasti akan disangka kakak adik yang sedang berjalan bersama.

"Sena-kun, kau marah?"

"Eh? A-ak-aku? m-m-marah? Ke-ke-kenapa?" Sena berkata terbata-bata karena grogi.

"Yah, kau diam sekali dari tadi..."

"A-aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." kata Sena, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Dalam kepala Yamato, muncul keinginan mengisenginya.

"Hee... memikirkan pacar?"

DUAK!

Sena menabrak tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba ada di situ. Yamato buru-buru menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sena-kun?"

"Ah, ma-maaf. Ka-kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu, aku jadi kaget... Ahaha..." kata Sena sambil tertawa malu. Yamato menghela napas lega.

"Kukira kau tidur sambil jalan."

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan Deimon High.

"Oh, sudah sampai ternyata."

"Umm... ano, kau mau menunggu di mana? Kau mau ikut ke ruang klub saja?"

"Ehm, terserah saja."

"Kalau begitu ruang klub saja. Semoga mereka tidak marah."

"Hahaha... kalau mereka marah aku akan langsung keluar," kata Yamato ringan. Sena berjalan menuju ruang klub Devil Bats yang lebay.

"Selamat sore..." katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Sena!" sambut Mamori. Namun, dia terkejut melihat Yamato di belakang Sena.

"Selamat sore, nona manajer," katanya dengan senyum yang berkilau.

"Selamat sore, Yamato-kun!" kata Mamori senang.

"Ano, Mamori-neechan, tidak apa-apa kan, dia ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja!" katanya lalu menarik keduanya masuk ke dalam. Ternyata di dalam ruang klub, semua anggota Devil Bats dan banyak anggota tim lain yang sedang berpesta. Banyak makanan di atas meja-meja panjang yang disusun di dalam. Kursi-kursi juga ada banyak. Bahkan ada panggungnya! _(Ruang klubnya segede apa ya?)_

"A-ada apa ini?" Sena bingung. Dilihatnya, ada banyak pemain ace tim lain, Shin, Sakuraba, Kakei, Mizumachi, Akaba, Kotarou, Unsui lalu, AGON!

"Oh, entahlah. Hiruma-kun yang mengundang mereka. Tadinya dia juga mau mengundang Teikoku, tapi mereka bilang mereka punya acara sendiri. Eh, Yamato-kun malah datang bersamamu."

"Hahaha... Mereka mengadakan pesta dansa. Aku tidak punya pasangan jadi aku ke sini saja," kata Yamato ringan.

"Oi, sampah sialan!" teriak Agon pada Hiruma yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan kaki naik ke meja, "kenapa tidak mengundang cewek, hah?"

"Kekeke... buat apa menyenangkan hati seorang dread sial? Lebih baik kusimpan uangnya untuk keperluan klub sial," kata Hiruma sambil mengelap senjata kesayangannya.

"Agon, masih bagus kau diundang. Jangan berisik, deh," kata Unsui menegur.

"Unko-chan, yang memaksaku ikut ke sini itu kau, tahu!"

"Terserah. Untung aku tidak membawa Ikkyuu juga."

"Nhaa~! Kakei! Ada Sena-kun!" kata Mizumachi dengan suaranya yang hyper ceria ketika melihat Sena.

"Iya, iya. Turun dari kepalaku!" kata Kakei tegas. Mizumachi, yah, Mizumachi itu Mizumachi, jadi dia tidak mendengarkannya, malahan dia melambai ke arah Sena.

"Sena-kun~!"

"Ahaha... Mizumachi-kun," balas Sena sambil melambai pelan.

"Kobayakawa-kun," terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sena. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat rival terbesarnya, Shin Seijuuro.

"Oh, Shin-san. Pe-perasaan tadi aku melihatmu di sana..." kata Sena bingung. Wajar saja, beberapa detik lalu, Shin berada di sisi lain ruangan bersama Sakuraba dan Wakana.

"Selamat tahun baru," kata Shin tanpa ekspresi lalu berjalan ke arah Sakuraba lagi.

"Uh... selamat tahun baru..." kata Sena pelan.

"Fuu~ Sepertinya ritmemu sedang kacau, Sena-kun," ucap Akaba dari samping Sena.

"Ah, Akaba-san... selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru, juga."

"Tidak SMART!" teriak Kotarou dari sebuah meja. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. _(Hiruma nggak, karena dia setan.)_

Kotarou sedang mengobrol dengan kicker nomor 1 Jepang, Gen Takekura alias Musashi.

"Apanya?" tanya Musashi.

"Apa maksudmu tendangan SMART-mu itu cuma kebetulan?" kata Kotarou. Musashi memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Memang kebetulan."

"Kalau begitu, tendanganmu itu tidak SMART!" kata Kotarou lagi sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Memang," balas Musashi ringan.

"Kalau begitu akulah kicker no.1 Jepang!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu," kata Musashi lagi.

"Hey, daripada berdebat tentang itu, lebih baik mulai saja pestanya!" teriak Agon pada semua. Semua yang hadir saling pandang sebelum menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju.

Pesta itu berlangsung hingga malam. Namun, Sena yang sudah berjanji akan mengajak Yamato berkeliling pergi duluan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di tengah kota. Pohon natal yang sebelumnya di pasang belum di turunkan. Mereka duduk di pinggiran pohon itu.

"Wah..." kata Sena takjub melihat pohon raksasa itu.

"Kau belum ke sini? Kok takjub sekali?" tanya Yamato. Sena menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kan waktu natal kita bertanding. Malamnya aku kecapekan dan langsung tertidur."

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau aku sih, langsung latihan lagi," kata Yamato dengan tawa kecil. Sena tersentak.

"Eeh?! Habis bertanding langsung latihan? Mengerikan... aku bisa mati kalau begitu," Sena begidik. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya dan menyender ke belakang. Yamato tersenyum lalu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 23.58.

"Sebentar lagi countdown, Sena-kun," kata Yamato. Sena langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Benarkah?" Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian, semua orang menghitung mundur.

"Benar kan?" kata Yamato dengan senyum.

"Ikut menghitung?" tawar Sena. "50, 49,48"

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. 30, 29...,"

"15, ... , 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy new year!!!" Semua orang berteriak gembira.

"Selamat tahun baru, Yamato-san," kata Sena senang.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Sena-kun. Semoga tahun ini bisa bertanding lagi."

"Sebelum itu, kita kalahkan dulu Amerika!" kata Sena semangat.

"Betul juga. Ayo semangat!" kata Yamato. Sena tersenyum gembira. Tahun lalu, dia mati-matian berjuang untuk menang. Tahun ini pun dia akan berjuang! Jangan sampai kalah! Harus menang!

**End?**** o.O?

* * *

**

**Yamato**: Hoo... padahal kita kalah lawan Amerika.

**Sena: **Betul...

**May-chan**: Saya belum baca yang itu. Ntar klo ke warnet donlod deh. =(

**Yamato**: Trus, kok bisa tahu kita kalah?

**May-chan: **Gak boleh?

**Yamato: **Gak papa sih…

**May-chan: **Ya udah kalo gitu. Ngomong-ngomong, anggota DB yang hadir cuma Sena, Hiruma, sama Mamori ya? Yang laen ke mana?

**Sena:** Ah, iya. Baru sadar. Nggak tahu lah. Dari awal udah sama Yamato-san sih.

**May-chan: **Biarlah. Yang gak suka, jangan di flame ya. Bye bye readers tercinta! R&R ya! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year Emails**

Lanjutan~!!

Beberapa menit setelah countdown selesai, mereka menyaksikan pesta kembang api.

"Huwa…" kata Sena takjub. Yamato tersenyum saja sambil terus memandangi langit yang berwarna-warni. "Aku ngantuk~" kata Sena.

Yamato tidak mendengarnya, karena suara Sena tertelan oleh suara ledakan kembang api. Tapi, dia tersadar beberapa saat kemudian karena Sena menyandar di bahunya.

"Sena-kun?" dia melihat ke samping untuk melihat Sena sudah tertidur lelap. Dan Yamato langsung berkata "Uh-oh…"

Dia memutuskan untuk berdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangkat Sena untuk pulang. Tapi, yang jadi masalah utama, dia tidak tahu di mana Sena tinggal! Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Deimon lagi. Siapa tahu ada yang masih berada di sana.

_//Ringan sekali…//_ pikirnya seraya menggendong Sena bydal-style! _(ih waw… pengen~)_

Perjalanan menuju Deimon dipenuhi tatapan penuh tanya. Salah seorang ibu, Yamato tidak sengaja mendengar, bilang, "Wah, mereka kakak adik ya? Lucu sekali…" Dia hanya tersenyum pada ibu tersebut.

Sesampainya di Deimon, dia membuka pintu ruang klub dengan kakinya dan mendapati scene yang menyakitkan, eh, mengagetkan. Tahu apa itu? Yak! Hiruma and Mamori, KISSING!!!

Mereka berdua buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan masing-masing, sementara Yamato memandang dengan takjub pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya tadi.

"U-uhm… Yamato-kun, a-ada apa?" tanya Mamori tidak menyadari Sena yang ada di gendongan pemuda tinggi nan kuat itu. Hiruma langsung membuang muka, tidak senang karena sudah diganggu.

"–– uh… ah, oh itu, Sena-kun tertidur waktu kami tadi melihat kembang api. Aku mau mengantarkannya pulang. Bisa tuliskan alamatnya?" tanya Yamato agak grogi.

"Uh, bi-biar aku antar!" kata Mamori sama groginya. Yamato menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Kalian sedang ada keperluan, kan? Aku ini orang yang tahu diri kok. :)"

"Keh! Orang tahu diri mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk tau!" teriak Hiruma. Mamori memelototinya. Yamato tertawa.

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Jadi, nona manajer, bisa kau tuliskan alamat Sena-kun di GPS di handphone-ku?" pinta Yamato lagi. Mamori mengangguk. Yamato lalu mengganti tangannya untuk menggendong Sena dengan satu tangan untuk mengambil handphone-nya.

-+-/\_=_\/-+-

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Yamato sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sena dengan petunjuk dari GPS handphone-nya. Lagi-lagi, perjalanan dipenuhi dengan tatapan curiga dan ingin tahu. Yamato menghela napas dalam hati.

'_Anda telah sampai di tujuan anda.' _Terdengar suara nona GPS. Yamato mengerdipkan mata. _//Tidak terasa sudah sampai…//_

TING TONG

Yamato membunyikan bel kediaman Kobayakawa. Tak lama kemudian, Mihae Kobayakawa keluar.

"Sena?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Yamato memberi salam.

"Selamat malam, Kobayakawa-san. Aku teman Sena, tapi dia tertidur jadi aku mengantarnya pulang," katanya dengan senyum. Mihae langsung histeris seperti fangirl. _(Pernah muncul di anime-nya kan?)_

"Oh, begitu! Ayo masuk, masuk!" katanya dengan senang. Sena tidak bergerak sedikit pun sejak diangkat Yamato tadi. Yamato menuruti kata-kata Mihae dan berjalan masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu," katanya setelah menurunkan Sena di kamarnya, "sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang. Sudah malam…"

"Eh? Memangnya rumahmu di mana, Yamato-kun?" tanya Mihae. Yamato sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Di Osaka," jawabnya ringan. Mihae hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Eh, kalau begitu kau menginap di sini saja!" tawar Mihae. Yamato terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tidur saja di kamar Sena! Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" kata Mihae lalu turun, tidak memberikan Yamato kesempatan menolak.

"Ah, kurasa aku akan menginap nih…"

**END! Now it's end!!!**

**Joke! :)**

**Omake!!!**

Keesokan paginya, Sena bangun.

"Huahm…" dia mengerdipkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan. _(Xi Lau Man!)_ Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak lazim*lho?* sedang tidur di sebelahnya.

"YAMATO-SAN?!!"

"Ah, Sena-kun?" balas Yamato ketika ia sudah terbangun. Sena memandanginya dengan perasaan shock.

"K-kenapa kau disini?"

"Humm… singkatnya, ibumu memaksaku menginap di sini dan menyuruhku tidur denganmu. Ya, begitu," katanya dengan singkat, padat, tapi gak jelas.

"APA???!!!"

**End? Okay, it's end. Huu… T.T**

**Strange Ending! Wai~!**

**May-chan: **Endingnya aneh~ *nari-nari*

**Sena: **Hii… Yamato-san tidur denganku… *merinding*

**Yamato: **Hiruma gak ada kan? Gak liat kan? *longok kanan-kiri*

**May-chan: **Dia lagi _sibuk _sama Mamori malem ntu… *grin*

**Sena: **Syukurlah… *sigh*


End file.
